onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cidre Guild
|affiliation = |occupation = Bounty Hunter; Assassin }} The Cidre Guild is a gang of bounty hunters. Members Carbonate Assault Army are army of subordinates with special carbonated hand cannons and the ones who runs the factories and also hunt down pirates or criminal, and the army is lead by the leader of the guild Cidre. Carbonic Acid Fire Unit are the units of subordinates with carbonated hand cannons and they ride on hippos-camels and they serve as scouts on the island and also to hunt down pirates and criminals and is lead by Ginger. Carbonated Sword Unit are the units of subordinates with carbonated hoses with guards on them and they serve as scouts on the island and also hunt down pirates and criminals, and is lead by Guarana. Abilities The Cidre Guild uses equipment and weaponry powered by carbonated water and their base is at the island where cola and carbonated water are made. The lowering ranking members are actually citizens that are forced to work with the organization and create weapons. The Cidre Guild also have different units at their disposal for hunting down pirates for their bounties and they serve as scouts around the island that they formerly had under control until Luffy and Hancock defeated them. Weapons The Cidre Guild uses machinery and weaponry powered by carbonated water found on the island that is build in factory and here are the known equipment in the following: *Cidre's equipment consisted of two gauntlets on his wrist and two more on his ankles and so far he relies on his equipment instead of strength. The gauntlets are connected to the two large barrels and this helps him increase the force of his punches, and also the two large barrels serves as jetpacks for flying abilities. *Cidre's final equipment consists of two barrel-filled gauntlets and two metal hoops connected to the four large barrels. The two barrel-filled gauntlets are able to spin at a rapid speed like a drill to increase the force of his punches, but the drawback is that he needs to refill the two barrels. The metal hoops around his ankles and the four large barrels serve for flying and this also helps him to increase the force of his punches. *Ginger's equipment consisted of two gauntlets on his wrist and two cannons connected to the two large barrel. The cannons are used to blast carbonated water and the two barrels also serves as jetpacks for flying abilities. *Guarana's equipment consisted of two hoses with guards that are connected to the two large barrels. The hoses are used to created a stream of carbonated water with added pressure to able to cut through anything and the two large barrels serves as jetpacks for flying abilities. *The Cidre Guild army's equipment consisted of carbonated hand cannon and two large barrels from the back. The carbonated hand cannons are use to blast carbonated water at the opponents and the two large barrels serve as jetpacks for flying abilities. *The are submarine-like torpedoes that are used underwater to destroy ships and are filled with carbonated water. They are first used against the Thousand Sunny to capture the Straw Hat Pirates. History Cidre Guild Arc The Cidre Guild ambushed the Thousand Sunny out at sea and dealt damage to the ship, forcing the Straw Hats to escape with Coup de Burst. After the Straw Hats arrived at the Cidre Guild's island, Ginger and his group ambushed Luffy while he was exploring the island, causing Luffy to fall into a stream. Ginger's squad later fought Luffy and Boa Hancock at a bathhouse. When Ginger's men were defeated, Ginger forced Luffy and Hancock to retreat by releasing some dangerous gas. After Luffy and Hancock arrived at the cola factory, Cidre confronted the two. References Site Navigation pl:Gildia Cidre'a it:Gilda di Cidre Category:Non-Canon Organizations Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Antagonist Groups